I'm Right Here
by BIebErS-BeLiEbErS-rULe
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Summer vacation has just finished and the gang is starting their senior year at East High. What will happen between Gabi and Troy when a fire starts at East High? SET AFTER HSM 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HSM. Disney owns it all. But I do own the story. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with my new story. This is my first HSM fanfic and I think it's turned out pretty good. Just to let you guys know, don't expect me to update like every day. I normally update every couple of weeks because I work on my other stories and it takes me awhile to write each chapter. **

**I hope you guys will all enjoy this story. Please read and review. Enjoy guys! **

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen-year-old Troy Bolton smiled as he woke up from his sleep. He had just had a dream about his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. But he didn't just have a smile on his face because of that. He and the rest of the gang were starting their senior year at East High and he couldn't wait.

He sat up in bed and looked at his clock and realized he had about an hour until school started. He slowly got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and took his pajama pants and top off. He got into the shower and smiled as the hot water began flowing onto his body.

Ten minutes later, he finished so he turned the shower off and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked his pajamas up. He walked back to his room and got dressed. When he was done, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his Mom making breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Troy announced happily as he sat down.

"Morning honey." His mom Lucille answered. "You're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm starting my senior year and I get to see Gabriella again." Troy said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You see Gabriella every day." Lucille said happy for her only son.

"True. Where's dad?"

"He went to school early. He has to get ready for your practice today."

Troy simply nodded. Lucille put his breakfast in front of him. Within ten minutes, he had finished. "Thanks mom." He got up and ran up to his room and got his stuff ready.

"Bye mom! I'm meeting Gabriella." Troy called as he ran downstairs.

"Have a good day honey." Lucille said. Troy kissed her on the cheek.

"Will do mom!" Troy said as he ran out the door.

Lucille watched as her son got into his truck. He closed the door and drove off.

What neither Troy nor Lucille knew was that it would be awhile until she saw him awake again. . .

As Troy was driving down the road, his phone began playing the background music for 'Everyday'.

Troy picked his phone up from the passenger seat and looked at it. He smiled as he saw it was Gabriella. He flipped his phone open and held it to his ear, making sure he concentrated on the road.

"Hey freaky call-back girl." Troy said happily.

"_Hey wildcat." _Gabriella said from the other end.

"I'm on my way." Troy said simply.

"_You better not be driving while you're talking to me!" _

"I'm not. Don't worry." Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"_Troy Bolton! Get off the phone now!_"

Troy laughed. "Ok, ok. See you soon."

Gabriella hung up slightly annoyed.

Troy closed his phone and continued laughing. She was funny when she was an angry with him.

Five minutes later, he found himself at Gabriella's. He got out of his truck and was about to walk up the path but saw her coming out of her house.

Troy waited by his truck. When she got to the door, he kissed her. "Hey Gabi."

Gabriella looked at Troy with a look on her face.

"Ok so I lied." Troy said. "Sorry Gabi." He said with a puppy dog pout.

"Ok I forgive you." Gabriella said, her frown turning to a smile.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella so she got in with a smile on her face. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He opened the door and got in, closing the door afterwards.

He started driving off to East High. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the school. Troy parked his truck and the two went off to meet the rest of the gang.

"Hey Troy!"

"Yo Troy!" People called as Troy and Gabriella walked into the school.

Just then, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor walked up towards them.

"Troy? What's up?" Chad asked as he greeted his best friend.

"Nothing much." Troy responded.

"Hey Gabi." Taylor said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said.

"I could say it's been a while since we've all seen each other but we saw each other yesterday. And we worked together during the summer." Troy said with a slight laugh.

"Troy, we should go get our schedules." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah."

"We've all got Darbus again." Zeke said.

Everyone groaned.

"At least we're all together again." Troy said with a smile.

"True." Chad said.

"Hey, where's Kelsi?" Gabriella asked, noticing Kelsi was no where to be seen.

"Oh, she's in the music room." Ryan said with a smile.

"The same place she's always in." Taylor said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Five minutes later, everyone had been to their lockers and was now stood talking near Ms. Darbus' room.

Everyone started making their way to homeroom, all except for Troy and Gabriella. Everyone turned around and looked at the couple.

"You guys coming?" Chad asked.

"In a minute." Troy said with a smile.

"See you then." With that, everyone else made their way to homeroom.

When everyone had gone, Troy leaned in on Gabriella and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella kissed him back.

"Come on Wildcat. We better get to homeroom." Gabriella said to her boyfriend.

"Ok." Troy said. "But I'll see you there. I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Ok. But hurry otherwise Darbus will freak." Gabriella said walking towards homeroom.

Troy laughed. He started walking to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom, went into a stall and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later, he came out and went to homeroom. He sat in his seat just as Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom.

_Perfect timing. _Troy thought to himself.

"Welcome back seniors." Ms. Darbus started.

Nearly everyone in the room shouted happily.

Ms. Darbus looked at everyone. "As I was saying, welcome back. I trust you all had great summers. But that isn't important now. As you all know, we have to prepare for many things this year. Like your finals."

Most people moaned.

"But there's prom and graduation to look forward to."

With that, everyone cheered up again.

"Ms Evans, I presume you have planned the details for the prom and the musical." Ms. Darbus said.

Sharpay stood up. "Yes. I have personally put the posters regarding the prom around the school. As for the musical, the sign up sheet will be put up later on today." She sat back down.

"Ms. McKessie."

"The yearbook committee will be meeting up during free period later today. I am in charge of the yearbook so make sure you see me personally today." Taylor said.

"I sure will." Chad said, a little too loud. He turned around and winked at Taylor and she rolled her eyes.

Everyone looked at Chad. Chad was clearly embarrassed.

"Mr. Danforth, I suggest if you wish to stay away from detention, I'll advise you to be quiet." Ms Darbus said.

Chad sank in his seat with his mouth closed.

Troy laughed slightly.

Chad looked at his best friend, giving him a look.

The smirk off Troy's face disappeared as he looked away.

**Two hours later. . . **

Troy was sat in class listening to his English teacher give a lecture. Except Troy wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking about Gabriella. He was thinking about the fact it was nearly 2 years in December since he had met Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton!" The teacher exclaimed.

Troy snapped out of his trance and looked at the teacher who was stood in front of him.

"Sorry sir." Troy said.

With that, the teacher went back to the front and continued with his lecture.

Troy decided to just stare at the front of the classroom instead of the floor, he might not get caught day-dreaming this time.

"Mr. Bolton, seen as you was day-dreaming, can you please bring this note to room E13 and collect the text books?" The teacher asked but more ordering.

"Yes sir." Troy stood up and walked to the front. He took the note of the teacher and left the room with it. He walked down the hall to room E13 and knocked on the door. The teacher gestured for him to enter so he opened the door and walked in.

"What is it?" The teacher asked.

"Mr. Daniels sent for me to give you this note and collect some text books." Troy said as he walked over and handed the teacher the note.

Troy glanced at the class and saw that Gabriella was looking at him with a smile. He had no idea that he had walked into Gabriella's AP English class.

"Very well." The teacher responded after looking at the note. "Over there, second shelf from the bottom."

Troy looked at his girlfriend as he walked over to where the teacher directed and began gathering the text books.

"Ms. Montez, would you please assist Mr. Bolton with these text books?" The teacher asked looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella stood up from her seat and walked over to Troy with a smile on her face. The two grabbed enough text books and walked out the classroom with them. As they left, students from the class made sounds at the couple. Troy and Gabriella laughed slightly. Everyone at East High knew they were a couple.

"So, why did you have to get these books?" Gabriella asked as they walked down the hall.

"I was thinking about you." Troy said with a flirty voice.

Gabriella smiled. "At least when I think about you, I don't get in trouble because I try not to think about you in class."

"Well you might be able to but I can't help thinking about you." Troy said as he looked deep into Gabriella's brown eyes. "You're just so beautiful."

Gabriella smiled again. She loved how happy Troy made her feel. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Troy gave her a look.

The two stopped when they arrived at Troy's class. Troy leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. Gabriella giggled as she pulled away afterwards. "Come on."

Troy smiled as they entered the classroom.

"Where do you want the books sir?" Troy asked.

"Over there Mr. Bolton." The teacher said pointing in the direction where he wanted the books to go.

Troy and Gabriella walked over and put the books down.

"See you later wildcat." Gabriella whispered to her boyfriend as she put the remaining books down. She had hoped the teacher wouldn't hear but he did, unfortunately.

"Miss Montez, thank you for helping but I suggest you get back to your class now." The teacher said looking at the two.

With that, Gabriella smiled slightly, leaving the class. Troy sat back in his seat as a few people looked at him with smiles on their faces.

Gabriella walked down the hall towards her class as she thought of her boyfriend. _I'm so lucky to have Troy Bolton as my boyfriend. _She thought silently.

**A/N: There you go guys. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of I'm Right Here. The next chapter should be up in about two weeks but it might be less if I can write it before then. **

**Remember to review guys because they just make me want to write more and more. Constructive critism is welcome. Let me know what you thought. Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. Disney owns it. I only own the story.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Just finished this chapter so I'm posting now before I forget. Please read and review. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 **

Troy was making his way down the hall towards the music room where he hoped he would find Kelsi. It was about ten minutes into lunch and Troy had been looking for her ever since. He had gone to the cafeteria but had found she wasn't there so he had thought of trying the music room, where Ryan had suggested. Troy figured she was there because it seemed that whenever she had time, she always seemed to be there writing more music.

Troy arrived at the music room shortly after. He looked through the door and found Kelsi was indeed inside the room playing the piano. He opened the door and walked in quietly.

"Hey Kels." Troy said, walking up to her as he listened to the beautiful sound coming from the piano.

Kelsi stopped playing the piano and turned around and looked at Troy. "Oh, hey Troy."

"What were you playing? It sounded beautiful." Troy said curious.

"Oh, it's just a new song I've been working on. It still needs some work though." Kelsi said.

Troy nodded. "Anyway, Gabriella wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help with the yearbook. She said it would be great if she had you there too."

"Tell Gabriella I'm sorry but I can't. I haven't got much time as I'm working on the songs for this year's musical. I've only got three of the piano arrangements sorted out and I've still got a lot to do."

"Ok. But she'll be disappointed." Troy said. "But how have you got time to write this song?"

"I wrote some of it awhile ago. I'm just trying to finish it." Kelsi said.

"Oh."

"But tell Gabriella I would have loved to help out."

"You know I will." Troy said.

"Troy, before you go, can do me a favor and just sing some of the lyrics? I want to know how it sounds when someone else sings it."

"Maybe later." Troy said, trying to avoid the whole thing.

"Please. Just help me out a little." Kelsi said.

"Ok." Troy said, giving in. He looked at the lyrics to the song and began to sing. Shortly after he began singing, a huge smile was plastered on Kelsi's face. She had planned writing the song for Troy and Gabriella but she didn't want them to know that until it was finished. She was hoping everyone would sign up for the musical but she hadn't had any luck so far. But she had a plan. She knew they would all go mad at her but she still wanted them all to do the musical.

When Troy had finished singing, he said, "How was that?"

"Perfect. Thanks Troy." Kelsi said.

"No problem." Troy said, slightly embarrassed. He really hadn't wanted to sing but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

What neither Troy nor Kelsi knew was that a fuse had blown and it was slowly overheating. They had no idea what was about to happen to them. . .

"I'll see you later Kelsi. I'm gonna tell Gabi you can't ma-" Troy stopped what he was saying as he thought he smelt smoke.

"Is that-"

"Smoke." Troy finished.

The two turned around to where the smoke was coming from. They were horrified when they saw that bright orange flames were slowly wrapping themselves around the door. They didn't know what to do.

Kelsi was standing next to Troy scared. "What are we supposed to do?!" She panicked.

"I-I don't know. We're trapped." Troy said, watching the flames spread.

Just then, there was a loud sound as the fire alarm began blaring in their ears.

"Aaaaaaah!" Kelsi screamed as she held onto Troy.

"We're gonna be ok Kels. I promise we'll get out." Troy said, trying to brave. He couldn't show Kelsi he was scared. He had to be the brave and supportive person in the situation. He had to be strong.

"How are we going to get out? We can't get out the window because of the bars."

"We'll get out." Troy said as he rushed over to the window and began pulling at the bars. He pulled on the bars as hard as he could but they wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He didn't want to give up.

"Troy, there's no way out. We're trapped!" Kelsi shouted as she watched Troy hopelessly try to get the bars off.

_**Outside the building. . . **_

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had got out of the building safely and were all hunched together. The gang had all planned that in the case of an emergency, they would all meet at the same place outside the building.

Gabriella looked around and noticed that neither Troy nor Kelsi were anywhere to be seen. "Where's Troy and Kelsi?" She asked panicked.

"I don't know. They know about the meeting place." Taylor said, too worried.

"You think they're still in there?" Zeke asked.

They all looked at the building and saw there was a fire.

"Oh my god! It wasn't a drill!" Someone shouted.

"It's coming from the music room." Sharpay said completely horrified.

"Oh my god! Kelsi and Troy are in there!" Gabriella screamed.

Chad looked at the building. "I'll be back soon."

"Chad? Where you going?" Taylor asked confused.

Chad looked at his girlfriend. "I'm going in." With that, he turned around and began rushing into the building.

"Chad! No!" But Chad didn't stop.

"Shar, I'm gonna help." Ryan said to his sister.

"What? You can't! You could die in there!" Sharpay said shocked.

"Shar, I love Kelsi. I've got to save her. I'm sorry." Ryan said as he looked deep into Sharpay's brown eyes. "I love you sis." He rushed after Chad.

"I love you Ryan!" Sharpay shouted.

Ryan looked one last time at his sister and smiled. He turned around and rushed into the building.

_**In the music room. . . **_

Troy and Kelsi coughed and coughed as the flames surrounded them. They moved their selves to the back corner of the room. They crouched down in the corner terrified. Troy had ran out of ideas. He didn't know what to do now. He was scared they were both going to die.

"I'm sorry I let you down Kelsi." Troy said in between coughs. It was getting harder for him to breathe. The smoke and flames were making him dizzy. He was sure he was about to pass out.

"You didn't let me down. You tried to get us out." Kelsi said. She began coughing once again.

"But I didn't." Troy said, feeling completely helpless. "I'm sorry Kelsi." Suddenly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Troy!" Kelsi screamed.

When Kelsi thought she too was about to pass out, she thought she heard shouting.

"Troy! Kelsi!" Chad shouted.

"Chad?" Kelsi asked dazed but she realized he wouldn't hear her. "Chad!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"Kelsi! Are you guys alright?" Ryan shouted.

"Troy's unconscious!"

"We're gonna get you guys out. Don't worry!" Chad shouted.

_**Outside the building. . . **_

Ambulances and the fire brigade had arrived at the scene. The firemen were trying their hardest to put the fire out but the fire refused to go out. There were firemen inside the building, trying to search for the four. They already were informed that the rest of the school was outside the building.

Jack Bolton rushed over to the gang. "Where's Troy?" He asked panicked.

"He's still in there with Kelsi." Gabriella said, not taking her eyes of the building.

"Chad and Ryan went in there to get them." Sharpay said, like Gabriella, her eyes were glued to the building.

"Oh god." Jack said as he looked at the building. "Come on guys." He prayed.

They all looked at each other with pure worry.

"Why haven't they come out yet?!" Gabriella asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's ok Gabi. They'll get them out." Taylor said as she hugged her best friend. Even though she was being supportive to Gabriella, she too was worried that they hadn't got out yet. She was desperate for her boyfriend to come out alive.

"Look guys." Zeke pointed to the building.

Everyone looked at the school and saw that Chad and Ryan were helping Kelsi out the building. But they noticed Troy was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone rushed over to them.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted as she hugged her coughing brother.

"Are you ok guys?" Zeke asked.

The three nodded as they coughed.

"Where's Troy?!" Gabriella asked scared.

Chad coughed. "They've got him." He said in between coughs.

"What happened in there?" Jack asked.

"A fire started and we were trapped." Kelsi said between coughs.

Just then, the firemen came out carrying an unconscious Troy.

"Gabi, look!" Zeke shouted as he looked at the building.

Everyone looked and saw Troy. Gabriella and Jack ran over as Troy was lifted onto a gurney.

"Is he ok?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Who are you?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." Gabriella said desperate to know if Troy was ok.

"I'm his father." Jack said.

"What's his name?"

"Troy Bolton." Jack said.

"He's 17." Gabriella said.

"What's wrong with my son?"

"He's still breathing but we need to get him to the hospital to be checked out." The other paramedic said.

"Can we come?"

The two paramedics looked at each other and then looked back at the two. "Get in." They loaded Troy into the ambulance and Gabriella and Jack got in the back.

Everyone watched as the ambulance drove off into the distance.

But none of them knew that it would be a long time until Troy would wake up. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed the second chapter of I'm Right Here. Please review because I love getting them. All constructive critism is welcome. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as it's wrote. **

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. Disney owns it. The only thing I own is the story. **

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's took me so long to update but I've had major writer's block with this and I've been working on my other stories. But I've updated so I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's short but I'll try to make the next one longer next time. **

**Chapter 3 **

An hour had gone by and Jack and Lucille Bolton were sitting in the waiting room, soon hoping to receive some news about Troy. They still hadn't seen their son and it was killing them inside. To Jack's left, Gabriella sat next to him with a tear-streaked face. She had been sitting in the same position ever since they had arrived at the hospital. She was desperately hoping Troy was going to be ok. Kelsi, Chad and Ryan had been taken for a check-up and they were yet to be released. The rest of the gang had arrived at the hospital about half an hour previous and they were all surrounding the Bolton's and Gabriella.

Everyone looked as they saw a doctor coming out of Troy's room. The doctor walked over to the group. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" The doctor asked.

Jack, Lucille and Gabriella stood up instantly.

"How's Troy?" Lucille asked worried.

"Troy is stable at the moment but I'm afraid he slipped into a coma in the ambulance." The doctor began.

"A coma?" Jack asked shocked.

"At this stage, it's hard to know when he'll wake up but don't be too worried. But I need to inform you that it's possible Troy might have some brain damage when he wakes up due to the fact that his brain was deprived of oxygen for quite some time. At the moment, Troy is on oxygen and fluids to keep him hydrated. Even though he's in a coma, he should still be able to hear you so try to make sure that you keep everything calm in there." The doctor finished.

Jack and Lucille nodded in understanding whilst Gabriella just starred at the doctor in shock. She couldn't believe he might have brain damage.

"At this stage, I can only allow family members to see him." The doctor said as he looked at Gabriella and the rest of the gang.

"Is it possible for Gabriella to see Troy? She's his girlfriend." Jack said.

The doctor sighed. "I guess I can allow it. Just make sure only three go in at one time."

The three nodded.

"Can we see him?" Lucille said desperate.

"Go ahead." The doctor said. With that, the doctor walked down the hall leaving them.

"We'll be out soon." Jack said to the group.

Everyone nodded.

Jack, Lucille and Gabriella slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind them. They walked over to the bed and looked at Troy. There was an oxygen mask on his face and they could see there was a thin tube underneath the mask that went across his face, two extensions from the tube went into his nose giving him extra oxygen. There was also the IV in his right hand, giving him the fluids he needed. And there were the wires that attached to his chest that hooked up to a monitor on Troy's right.

"My poor baby." Lucile said as she kissed Troy's forehead.

"Troy? Me and your Mom are here for you. Gabriella's here too and everyone else is outside." Jack said as he looked at his unconscious son.

The two parents noticed that Gabriella was just starring at Troy in shock. She had moved away from Troy as the wires and tubes had scared her a little.

"Gabriella, do you want some time alone with Troy?" Jack asked as he looked at his son's girlfriend.

"Umm… ok." Gabriella said unsure.

"We'll be right outside honey." Lucille said as she kissed her son once more.

"Come on." Jack said to his wife quietly as he put his arm around her shoulder.

The two worried parents walked out of the room leaving a scared Gabriella alone with Troy. When the door was shut completely, Gabriella walked slowly towards Troy's bed. She gently held onto his hand and began to speak. "Hi Troy. It's me Gabriella. I wish you would wake up Troy. It's heart braking to see you like this." Tears began to fall down her face. "I love you."

Just then, Troy's monitor went crazy. It started beeping wildly. Suddenly, a horrible sound filled Gabriella's ears – the sound of Troy flat-lining. Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and stood back in shock. The door flew open and doctors and nurses rushed in and began working on Troy immediately. One of the nurses ushered Gabriella out of the room and she was instantly surrounded by Jack, Lucille and the gang.

"What's happening to my baby?!" Lucille screamed at the nurse who refused to let her in.

"Please, let us do our jobs. Your son will be fine." The nurse said. With that, she rushed back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What happened Gabi?" Taylor asked concerned.

"I don't know. I was j-just t-talking to him and he umm… his monitor just… his h-heart s-s-stopped." Gabriella stuttered as she began crying. Taylor threw her arms around her best friend as she attempted to comfort her.

The rest of the gang was filled with worry as they didn't have much idea what was going on. Tears were pouring down Gabriella's face like waterworks. She was terrified she was going to lose Troy. Jack hugged Lucile who too was crying. "He'll be ok. I know he will." He said trying to be strong for his wife and Gabriella. He knew some how he would pull through but part of him was scared he was going to lose his only son and he dreaded it.

Just then, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay came walking down the hall.

"Chad, are you ok?" Taylor asked as she rushed over to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"I'm fine." Chad said. He looked over at Gabriella and the Bolton's and saw the horrified look on everyone's faces. "What's wrong? Is Troy ok?"

Jack walked over and stood in front of him. "Chad, they're trying to revive him."

"Why? What happened to him?" Sharpay asked worried.

"He's in a coma. He crashed a couple of minutes ago."

Chad went to rush into the room but he was stopped by Jack, Ryan and Zeek.

"My best friend's dying in there!" Chad shouted.

"We can't Chad." Jack said.

"I don't care!" He tried to burst into the room but Ryan and Zeek held him back.

"He's going to be ok Chad." Zeek said trying to calm his friend down.

"How do you know that?!"

"Troy will fight, you should know that he won't give up."

Chad sighed, calming down.

Ten minutes later, the doctor finally emerged from the hospital room with an unreadable expression on his face. Everyone looked up with worried looks on their faces.

"Is Troy is ok? What happened?" Lucille asked worried as she stood in front of the doctor.

"He is stable now but I'm afraid he's no longer breathing on his own. We had to put a tube down his throat and put him on a ventilator."

"Oh god." Lucille said as she held onto her husband.

Tears began to fall down Gabriella's face once again. "It's my fault."

Chad and Taylor hugged her. "It's not your fault Gabi." Chad said as he looked deeply at her.

"Yes it is. It only happened when I told him I loved him." Gabriella said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. He could have already started to crash." Taylor said, looking at her.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked still holding onto his wife.

"Of course. He should be able to still hear you." The doctor said as the other doctors and nurses left Troy's room.

"I'm going to stay outside." Gabriella said wiping her tears away. She really didn't want to go near her boyfriend after what had just happened.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and all constructive critism is welcome. Bye guys. **


End file.
